creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina/Adopciones
En Adopciones se proponen generalmente: #Creepypastas mal traducidas, incluso las muy mal traducidas, sin excepción. #Creepypastas mal redactadas que obedecen con la mínima calidad (no merecen sentencia en la Guillotina, pero tampoco se pueden pasar por alto). #Creepypastas muy extensas con errores de formato (mal uso de códigos) Todo artículo registrado aquí se encuentra bajo la responsabilidad de los encargados del proyecto y del editor adoptante. * Para cuando se nomina #Todo usuario con 25 ediciones en la wiki y una semana como tiempo mínimo de pertenencia a la comunidad puede participar de este proyecto. #Puedes arreglar una pasta que tú hayas nominado o alguna que otro usuario haya nominado. #Puedes nominar pastas sin necesidad de ser tú quien las arregle. #Concluido el tiempo cánon de reparación (10 días) o el tiempo solicitado por el editor adoptante (máximo 2 meses), el artículo será aceptado en la comunidad o, por defecto y si incumple la calidad de una reparación regular, será movido a La Guillotina (página principal) y será juzgado como cualquier otro de los acusados. #Las nominaciones van en la sección Orfanato. Recuerda usar el siguiente código al nominar: Aquí va el nombre del artículo Cuando votes, usa las siguientes plantillas en el Modo fuente de la página: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::DATOS IMPORTANTES :Es obligatorio indicar que un artículo se encuentra en esta página; para eso se debe colocar (en el Modo fuente del artículo a nominar) la siguiente plantilla: . : se usa para nominar un artículo en esta sección. Indica que se busca a alguien que quiera arreglarla. : se usa para indicar que estás dispuesto a arreglar el artículo. Una vez usada está plantilla, debes especificar el tiempo que necesitas para reparar el artículo. De preferencia, hágase un comentario después, notificando la conclusión de la reparación, empleando la siguiente plantilla . :La plantilla existente en el artículo debe ser retirada sí o sí por uno de los encargados, nunca el usuario adoptante. :Siempre debes firmar tus votos: firmar es importante. ::Consejo menor: con cualquiera de las plantillas a modo de opinión ( y puedes reemplazar el texto predeterminado. Ejemplo: se mostraría como , en lugar de colocar simplemente Yo la salvo Astoria y Quo son los encargados del proyecto. Orfanato Una familia peculiar Lo admito, no la he leído completa, pero la vi "por encima" y noté muchos errores de ortografía, sin embargo parece ser una buena historia. La cueva Cuestión de mala traducción.-- 07:23 9 oct 2015 (UTC) Cuarto negro Mala traducción Animal Instinct Fue borrado en la Creepypasta Wiki Inglesa. Pokémon Tommy Boy .------- Red Dead Redemption: El Pulgatorio .------- Written in blood and tears : .Me lo llevo.--以西结书 (discusión) 02:33 28 nov 2015 (UTC) Eternidad: Corazón en tinieblas .------- : Pido 15 días.-- 16:45 9 ene 2016 (UTC) GRAE La noche para recordar .------- Happy Appy : Fright House Screamers .------- Experimento Nocturno .------- : Pido 15 días.-- 16:45 9 ene 2016 (UTC) La casa de los mil espíritus .------- Cry Baby Lan .------- Experiencias Candle Cove: Tales of the Laughingstock .------- La Cinta VHS de Scarface .------- Richard Pryor .------- Hero 1--15 .------- Red Dwarf IX .------- SeeSaw .------- Sonic X - Episode 79 .------- The Opposite .------- La misteriosa muerte de Miranda .------- Hora de cierre .------- Red Rum .------- Los secretos oscuros de Scooby Doo .------- CREEPY ACT .------- Una carta para ti que no leerás jamás conmigo .------- Crystal Dreams .------- El Reflejo de la Oscuridad .------- Cascabeles Nocturnos .------- Liar Mala traducción.-- 23:17 26 oct 2015 (UTC) Kilometro 0 Mejore un poco la redacción solo que no tengo cabeza para darle un buen final. Ahi se los dejo.-- 13:24 30 oct 2015 (UTC) : Por lo que he leído por encima se ve muy bien, con gusto espero poder hacerle un buen final. --Cordura (discusión) 23:43 29 ene 2016 (UTC) Boleto al paraiso Hace tiempo mejore un poco la ortografía y demás pero aun necesita ser bien pulida la historia. --Cordura (discusión) 18:02 27 nov 2015 (UTC) Señor pared Mala traducción.-- The Morning Show My Pain Cuestión de mejorar un poco la redacción (sobre todo el exceso de comas).--Issie The Blue Man El Robador de Caras Tiene demasiados errores en la redacción, por lo que parece un descendiente del Traductor de Google. Suicide sadie La historia ya la conocía pero tiene una pésima redacción.-- Issie : Pido tres semanas. Cami-GV Spongecry2.avi .Cuestión de mala Traducción. --以西结书 (discusión) 03:42 14 dic 2015 (UTC) La verdadera historia de Mcdonalds Mala redacción, lo mismo con el cómo se desarrolla la historia... La Pagina Web "Find Me" Muchos errores de ortografía y una calidad muy baja en redacción El Misfit Black DIamond Vale, no es el mejor artículo, pero al menos espero poder arreglarlo un poco n.n pido 15 días porque yolo. El halloween no es siempre divertido La historia es, en cierto modo, original. Le arreglé la ortografía y gran parte de la redacción, pero todavía hay que hacerle algunos cambios, por ejemplo, la aparición de Slenderman, Jeff, etc. Me parece que debe ser reemplazado por otra cosa, algo más original. También hay que mejorar los diálogos, que son bastante infantiles. : Travis Bike Una buena trama -y original-, pero mal redactada, si se arregla la redacción y se hacen unos pequeños cambios, puede llegar a ser una gran creepypasta. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 14:41 18 dic 2015 (UTC) La ultima Flor Como está, no es casi nada: sólo una serie de datos muy escasos que dan a entender tan sólo el comienzo de una historia, en un mundo nada explicado. Sería bueno que se le extendiera, que se le explicara bien y se le diera el toque necesario para estar en la wiki; así como está, es mucho el darle una oportunidad aquí. 06:42 23 dic 2015 (UTC) : , pronto tendré a mi familia completa y olvidaré la ausencia de mis padres muertos. :'D-- 07:18 23 dic 2015 (UTC) Una Nueva Pc E.M.P La Señora Crying Mala traducción.-- 16:05 29 dic 2015 (UTC) DayZ - El Crematorio .------- Graduación .------- La Doncella De Hierro .------- Sin funcionamiento ANYMORE .------- Vault 975 Mala traducción.-- 16:09 1 ene 2016 (UTC) West Mala traducción.-- 16:09 1 ene 2016 (UTC) Slender Memories Sería una lástima que la eliminaran por estar incompleta. Espero que alguien le de un merecido final.-- 13:20 3 ene 2016 (UTC) Revolución parte 1 Lo mismo que arriba.-- 13:20 3 ene 2016 (UTC) Dating Game Mala traducción. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:31 11 ene 2016 (UTC) SCP-1000 .------- Adissan: el camino de piedra .------- Eso estaba ahí, otra vez .------- SCP-1595 .------- La leyenda de Joshua Coffin .------- De mortal a Inmortal .------- El Strider de las Secuoyas .------- Ataque de psicosis .------- Testimonios de Blood Blender .------- The CD .------- La antigua casa de mi abuelo No es mala la idea pero si mejorasen un poco la redacción, sería un buen relato.-- Issie La entrada del espejo Lo mismo opino de este.-- Issie La colección de tijeras .-- Issie A cualquiera le puede pasar .-- Issie La criatura de Pripyat .-- Issie Willy Wonka Beta Tape Mala traducción.-- 17:40 17 ene 2016 (UTC) Las peores pesadillas suceden en la cama Está incompleta. Necesita que alguien le de un buen final .-- 17:40 17 ene 2016 (UTC) Las Horas Malditas Mala redacción.-- 17:40 17 ene 2016 (UTC) La picadura Malisima redacción.-- 17:40 17 ene 2016 (UTC) La oscuridad dentro de nosotros Mala traducción.-- 17:40 17 ene 2016 (UTC) Categoría:Navegación Fiesta sangrienta Mala traduccion -- 00:06,1/20/2016 00:06 20 ene 2016 (UTC) Grim el caníbal Mala traduccion -- 00:06,1/20/2016 00:06 20 ene 2016 (UTC) Grasp Mala traduccion -- 00:06,1/20/2016 00:06 20 ene 2016 (UTC) Grafitti Usuario:Another_Proxy}} Mala traduccion -- 00:06,1/20/2016 00:06 20 ene 2016 (UTC) Grave error No sé si es una traduccion mala o una redaccion pésima... -- 00:06,1/20/2016 00:06 20 ene 2016 (UTC) : lo he de editar este fin de semana para salvar este creppypasta Dangerdark24 La Espada .-- Issie La Familia White .-- Issie Luz de la noche .------- SCP-158 .------- El ritual .------- Penny in water .------- Redención .------- Cheat desconocido .------- Generación de íncubos (cap. 1) . La plantilla abarca los tres capítulos. Perfeccionar relato.------- El acosador .------- Judge Angels Una tarjeta de memoria .--- Almendroso Day One Perfeccionar traducción. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:07 25 ene 2016 (UTC) Diario de un loco Mala traducción. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:07 25 ene 2016 (UTC) Different Pairs (Of Wings) No es la peor traducción, pero debe ser perfeccionada. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:07 25 ene 2016 (UTC) UBOA .Otra victima del traductor de Google.--'[[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|'以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 17:22 26 ene 2016 (UTC) 9, solo eso No sé si es mala redacción, o mala traducción. Creo que la segunda. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:42 27 ene 2016 (UTC) Los "Hacha" Esta un poco mal redactada pero creo que se puede hacer algo. --Cordura (discusión) 15:03 27 ene 2016 (UTC) Los ángeles caídos Debe perfeccionarse la redacción; hay varias fraes que no se entienden. CREPY YO/Norberto Kicillof. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz". Norberto vive en nuestros corazones.(? (discusión) 15:42 3 feb 2016 (UTC) Mariam .------- El arlequín .------- La verdadera visión del mundo .------- La voz de una asesina .------- Red Eyes .------- SCP-1048 .------- SCP-104 .------- El duelo .------- El espantapájaros .------- 7 Puertas del Infierno .------- : , aún así me lo llevo. c: -- 19:06 27 feb 2016 (UTC) Noche tormentosa .------- La Piú Bella .------- El acosador .------- Hoody .Mala traduccion y redaccion ligera.-- 22:30 5 feb 2016 (UTC) Dark Link En mi opinión creo que es buena,pero tiene mala traducción-- Almendra Ángel del Caos Debe ordenarse mejor el texto y perfeccionarse la redacción. CREPY YO/Norberto Kicillof. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz". Norberto vive en nuestros corazones.(? (discusión) 13:54 8 feb 2016 (UTC) Wisp .------- ¿Existe El Snuff? .------- El Conde de Abanondes Yo estaba cuando el usuario dijo que escribiría esta historia, es más, Abanondes es un fail mío, y como veo que tiene algunos errores que pueden ser mejorados, quiero hacerlo, así que me la pido por... 30 días, ¿por qué no? (probablemente termine mucho antes, pero ya que) :Actualización 02/03/2016: Por varios problemas que he tenido no he podido editarla antes, lo estoy haciendo poco a poco así que pido disculpas y, principalmente, paciencia. Maybe Mala traducción.-- La lluvia de un pianista Mala traudcción. CREPY YO/Norberto Kicillof. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz". Norberto vive en nuestros corazones.(? (discusión) 13:16 22 feb 2016 (UTC) : Una semana, plz Bloody ángel Mala ortografía. Me sorprendía que nadie la hubiera puesto... / Skinwalker Mala traducción.--/ Cura para el cáncer .------- Noche de Brujas .-------- El túnel prohibido .------- The Baby Alive Doll .------- La desaparición de Oliver Thomas .------- Un secuestro .------- Rap Rat .------- Tú y la pianista .------- The Legend of Zelda: Archivos Secretos .------- Morbus.avi .------- Hypno’s Lullaby .------- Danger .------- Freddy butcher .-- Issie Nathan the nobody .-- Issie Big daddy and sleeping daugher .------- Lepidosauromorpha Superioris .-------- Quieres ver un truco de magia?-papagrande / Eterno infierno Sé que yo lo subí, pero necesita alguien que le dedique algo de tiempo y amor para que sea bienvenida en la wiki. / Pokemon Creepy black de nintendo .Nuevamente el Infame Traductor de Google se sale con las suyas.-- 02:58 17 mar 2016 (UTC) Jvk1166z.esp Traductor de Google. 20:40 24 mar 2016 (UTC)